


Day 19: Chrysalism

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Hell, Thinking back on life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: The amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm, listening to waves pattering against the roof like an argument upstairs, whose muffled words are unintelligible but whose crackling release of built-up tension you understand perfectly





	Day 19: Chrysalism

Sam pulled into the parking lot of another no-name motel in another no-name town. He was on his way to a small vamp nest Bobby had talked him into doing. Bobby was meeting him there in 2 days so Sam was in no real hurry, the only reason he was stopping was the dark clouds overhead. He checked in under a false name and quickly made his way to the room. No sooner had he closed the door he heard the sound of rain on the window. Above him, thunder clapped rattling the old windows. Sam sighed and begun his routine that Dean had pounded into his head over and over. Salt the windows and door, check for exits, shotgun under the pillow and pistol on the side table. This routine had stopped leaving an ache in his chest about a month ago. It was coming on three months that Dean had been drug downstairs. Sam shucked off his clothes leaving him in an undershirt and his boxers, he crawled into bed as the next roll of thunder came through. 

The storm was picking up, and Sam relaxed into the bed as he heard the rain pounding on the roof. He had always liked rain, it reminded him of the nights asleep in the back of the Impala. Dad would be driving and Sam and Dean would be asleep in the back waking up when the car came to a stop then being lulled back to sleep from the rumble of the engine and the rain hitting the roof. But however much he liked the rain he loved the thunder more. It reminded him of his life, seemingly small and inconspicuous droplets rub together till there is enough friction and charge to release in a short hot burst. Afterward, the rumbling aftershock sweeps through till it is silenced and forgotten. But by then the droplets are already rubbing together again. He and his father had been droplets, rubbing together just enough to send off sparks. Then the argument would roll over them like thunder, finally fall silent as neither gave way. But the friction was there for the next one. 

Sam sighed as another roll of thunder came across the room, He never thought he would miss arguing with his father. As the rain started to let up he shifted into sleep not looking forward to another bright sunny day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
